


Дотронься

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2017, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: По заданию: Кассандра (никто не верит в дурные предсказания).





	Дотронься

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Svitlenebo - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3373951.

* * *  
  
Это началось почти сразу после гибели отца.  
  
Непонятные картинки в темноте, окаймленной искристой синевой. Странные картинки, связанные с разными людьми: иногда нечеткие, размытые, выцветшие, иногда — яркие, словно они реальны. Хотя маленький Арно как-то догадался, что увиденное таковым на самом деле не является.  
  
Но что именно означают необъяснимые видения, он не понимал, как и то тягостное, вязкое ощущение, которое неизменно их сопровождало. Не понимал, пока ему не исполнилось двенадцать.  
  
В ту осень Лионель прибыл в промозглый, окутанный дождем и туманом Сэ с отрядом «фульгатов».  
  
Яблоня.  
  
Раскидистая, высокая яблоня в парке.  
  
Темные ветви с облетевшей листвой на фоне хмурого предрассветного неба.  
  
Он увидел эту яблоню, когда мимо него вместе с Лионелем прошел Мишель, давний друг, с которым тот служил. Мишель улыбался и шутил, но Арно вдруг заметил, что его глаза оставались серьезными, даже печальными. Или это подсказало ему снова возникшее тягостное ощущение?  
  
А на следующий день стало ясно, к чему все было. Арно услышал шум, суматоху и, выйдя следом за куда-то торопившимися слугами, увидел вторую за свою жизнь смерть. Мишель болтался в петле на той самой яблоне. Тогда Арно впервые догадался о природе своих видений — о том, что он непостижимым образом знает, как человек умрет.  
  
* * *  
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — в присутствии старшего брата Арно всегда робел. Лионель был строгим и слишком холодным. На Эмиля можно было сердиться и даже иногда топать ногами и кричать, на Лионеля — никогда. Арно понял это давным-давно.  
  
Вот и сейчас он не решался зайти в кабинет, топтался возле двери, пока Лионель с мрачным видом перебирал бумаги за столом.  
  
— Не сейчас, Арно, — он даже не поднял головы. — Ты же сам видишь…  
  
— Я именно про это и хотел сказать, — Арно шагнул вперед. — Я… просто я… Кажется, я видел, что это произойдет. Только не знал, что это, — собственные объяснения казались путаными и глупыми, но он не мог сказать лучше.  
  
— О чем ты? — взгляд Лионеля стал одновременно настороженным и жестким.  
  
— О том, что иногда я вижу, как люди должны умереть. Но слишком непонятно, чтобы хоть кого-то предупредить.  
  
Лионель долго молчал, а потом поднялся из-за стола и сухо произнес:  
  
— Иди в свою комнату. Я пришлю лекаря. Тебе довелось увидеть не самое приятное зрелище, разумеется, ты потрясен.  
  
И Арно понял, что говорить с братом бесполезно — он ему попросту не поверит, сочтет его слова выдумкой или проявлением душевного недуга.  
  
Тогда он подчинился — безропотно вытерпел неприятный осмотр, послушно отвечая на вопросы, осознавая, что правду лучше держать при себе. Ведь даже Лионель не поверил. Даже сам Арно начал в себе сомневаться. Лекарь повздыхал, постучал задумчиво худыми пальцами по краю стола, но настаивать ни на чем не стал. Только принес резковато пахнущую маковую настойку, и Арно провалился в глубокий тревожный сон.  
  
После этого случая Арно заметил, что Лионель начал его избегать. Он так и не понял, поверил ему брат или счел рассказанное нелепой выдумкой, но их общение стало натянутым и каким-то неловким. И когда спустя полгода Лионелю предложили должность капитана Личной королевской охраны, он согласился. Хотя всегда пренебрежительно отзывался о службе во дворце. Зато появилась возможность реже возвращаться в Сэ.  
  
* * *  
  
Оказавшись в Лаик, Арно первым делом подумал о том, насколько легче, похоже, было в Сэ, где меньше людей и при желании можно просто оставаться в своей комнате. Здесь это стало невозможно — приходилось проводить много времени с другими унарами. Настолько сложно ему раньше ни разу не было — он «увидел» сразу нескольких, и радости это не принесло.  
  
Ричард Окделл, сын мятежника и изгой, сразу ему понравился. Он не был таким, каким описывали его братья, следуя словам кардинала, — скорее просто неуверенным и потерявшимся. Но с ним было интересно разговаривать, если не затрагивать определенные темы.  
  
Так было, пока Арно не увидел бокал красного вина в отблесках пламени.  
  
Он даже попробовал сказать, как-то предостеречь, но… Собственные слова звучали глупо и нелепо, как тогда с Лионелем. Дик так ничего и не понял. Да и сам Арно совершенно не представлял, что именно означает увиденное. Обычный бокал. Обычное вино. И не понятно, чем обернется в итоге.  
  
Следующим стал Паоло. Зеленую луну рядом с ним Арно увидел, когда они были заперты в Старой галерее. Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся, а на вопрос Паоло о том, что случилось, пробормотал о лаикских призраках.  
  
Про Йоганна Катершванца Арно узнал за завтраком, когда болтал с близнецами. Широкий, холмистый и травянистый луг. И темное чувство: безнадежно говорить об этом. Никто не поймет, никогда.  
  
* * *  
  
Столкнувшись в одном из коридоров Лаик с Валентином, Арно в первый момент даже не понял, что произошло.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — Валентин поднял свиток пергамента, который нес Арно, и протянул ему. На несколько мгновений их пальцы соприкоснулись. Валентин легко поклонился и ушел. Арно не придал этому событию никакого значения, пока, сидя в библиотеке, не понял, что не ощущает… ничего.  
  
Он еле сдержал удивленный выдох, замерев, прислушиваясь к себе. Чернильная капля сорвалась с кончика пера, превратилась в расплывающуюся кляксу и испачкала какой-то древний и, скорее всего, жутко важный свиток. Арно шепотом выругался, поспешно убрал все на место и вышел из библиотеки.  
  
Он не удивился, когда через несколько часов, за ужином, ощущения обрушились на него снова — он слишком привык к этому и сразу понял, что передышка не продлится долго. Но что произошло? Возможно, он так и не догадался бы ни о чем, если бы вдруг не заметил на себе слишком внимательный и задумчивый взгляд Валентина.  
  
На следующий день Арно уже намеренно задел Валентина во время фехтования. И с холодной расчетливостью, свойственной скорее Лионелю, отметил, что после прикосновения гнетущие ощущения пропали. В этот раз — снова на пару часов.  
  
А что если прикасаться к Валентину дольше? Вдруг? Но для этого сначала нужно с ним поговорить. А он не поверит — никто никогда не верил. Хотя терять все равно нечего, а жизнь в Лаик среди тех, кто потом… становилась невыносимой.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — Арно подсел к Валентину в библиотеке. Удачно, что он устроился в самом дальнем, незаметном углу.  
  
— К вашим услугам, — Валентин церемонно наклонил голову.  
  
— Не сочти это безумием, но можно кое-что проверить?  
  
На бесстрасном лице Валентина отразилось удивление.  
  
— Что? — а голос, пожалуй, заинтересованный.  
  
Арно закусил губу. Сейчас его точно пошлют к кошкам, а то и подальше. Или не пошлют, Валентин же вежлив, как и все Придды. О, Леворукий, да хватит уже бояться!  
  
— Дай свою руку.  
  
К удивлению прибавилось недоумение, но Валентин медленно стянул перчатку и протянул раскрытую ладонь Арно.  
  
* * *  
  
После этого Арно ничего не ощущал пару дней, и это было лучшее время его пребывания в Лаик. Никакой темноты, ничего давящего — ничего. Как же было легко! Впервые за столько лет. Но почему именно от прикосновений Валентина? Почему именно он?  
  
Когда Арно в следующий раз разыскал Валентина, тот, похоже, даже не удивился его появлению.  
  
— Я хочу кое-что рассказать, — Арно оглянулся и, отметив, что они одни, продолжил: — О себе и о том, что со мной происходит. Я знаю, как это прозвучит, но очень прошу тебя выслушать до конца.  
  
Валентин не перебивал, пока Арно рассказывал ему про Сэ, про яблоню и Мишеля, про Лионеля и про лекарей. Он молча слушал, слегка нахмурившись, словно думал о чем-то своем.  
  
— Самое худшее то, что я не могу никого никак предупредить, — в конце рассказа Арно горько рассмеялся. — Потому что эти картинки… те, что я вижу… я не понимаю, как они связаны, пока все уже не случится. Как тогда с яблоней. Как сейчас с… с теми, кого я вижу, — он невольно вздохнул. — Я знаю как минимум троих будущих мертвецов среди наших однокорытников и не могу сказать им об этом. Хотя все трое — мои друзья. Но когда я коснулся тебя тогда, случайно — я какое-то время не ощущал ничего. И потом, после библиотеки — тоже, даже дольше. Это было так здорово, ты не представляешь… — Арно осекся, увидев выражение лица Валентина. — Ты мне не веришь, да? Как и все остальные?  
  
Валентин медленно отодвинул чернильницу и поднял голову.  
  
— Окделл, Куньо и один из Катершванцев, — тихо-тихо произнес он. — Верно?  
  
Арно дернулся и уставился на него:  
  
— Ты?..  
  
— Со мной это началось после смерти старшего брата, — Валентин отвел взгляд. — И я тоже не знаю, как от этого избавиться.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Но ты, похоже, нашел интересный способ, — в светло-серых глазах Валентина мелькнул огонек.  
  
* * *  
  
— Давай попробуем.  
  
Арно, чуть помедлив, протянул руку и переплел пальцы с пальцами Валентина. Была глубокая ночь, Лаик спал, кроме вездесущих слуг. Валентин пришел к нему сам, и теперь они вдвоем сидели на кровати.  
  
— Что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
  
Арно помотал головой:  
  
— Нет. А ты? На тебя тоже действует?  
  
Валентин кивнул:  
  
— Да. Если я правильно понимаю, чем дольше физический контакт, тем дольше мы не будем ничего ощущать.  
  
— Чем дольше и чем глубже? — вдруг улыбнулся Арно.  
  
Валентин усмехнулся краешком губ:  
  
— Возможно. Но если ты хочешь сделать такое только по этой причине, то я отказываюсь.  
  
— А если просто так? — избавившись от дурных ощущений, Арно снова стал напоминать прежнего себя из детства, еще до того, как все началось.  
  
— Если просто так, то… — договорить Валентин не успел, потому что Арно перешел от слов к действиям.  
  
* * *  
  
— А дальше что? — Арно смотрел на него непривычно серьезно. — Я же буду в армии, в Торке. Там война. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это означает.  
  
Валентин задумался, закусив губу.  
  
— У графа Рокслея есть договоренность с моей семьей, — начал он. — Но я попробую найти решение.  
  
Арно прижался к нему, провел ладонью по коже под рубашкой:  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
— Я не говорю о том, чего не смогу исполнить, — Валентин помолчал, а потом вдруг едва заметно улыбнулся и протянул раскрытую ладонь — как тогда, в первый раз, словно скрепляя данное обещание. — Дотронься.


End file.
